


8rainwashing 8utt 8lasts

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Hypnotism, Kissing, Mind Control, Worship, bloated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So after digging around in my drafts for a bit, I discovered this story, completely finished but never posted for some reason.Well, that mistake has been corrected, and now you all get to read it.This story’s pretty easy to summarize: Vriska uses her farts to lewdly hypnotize Jade Harley.





	8rainwashing 8utt 8lasts

Vriska Serket was no stranger to mind control, and had used it in the past with disastrous results for her fellow trolls. Her normal method for hypnotism had gotten a bit boring though. Simply using her brain to override the will of her victims didn't hold much appeal anymore She had a new way in mind. This one would be a worse experience for her victim in terms of the delivery method. However, in terms of what she wanted them to do once they were controlled it was much, much better.

Vriska was currently in the Dreambubbles, where there were an abundance of victims for her to choose from. There were trolls and humans she hadn't met before, as well as a nearly infinite variety of trolls she already knew to toy with. Eventually, she settled on Jade Harley, the bespectacled, dark-haired girl with a pair of barkbeast ears and a tail, simply because she was the closet to Vriska's Hive at the time. 

Vriska sprinted towards Jade, giving her no time to react as she grabbed her head, and shoved it right between her asscheeks. Vriska's new method of hypnotism was rather simple, really. She intended to use her farts to control her victim's brains. To achieve this, she spent her entire day consuming a wide variety of foods, designed to mix together in her stomach and create the foulest gas possible. Her stomach was taut and bloated, and her ass was ready to pop at any second. 

Before Jade could even react, or was even aware that her head was sandwiched between someone's buttcheeks, Vriska unleashed her fart upon her. Created from the unholy mixture of a wide variety of expired grubloaf, Vriska's gas was simply unbelievable. It rushed out with great force, even blowing Jade's hair back as she let it all out. The sound was a low, forceful *BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT*

The force and the sound, of course, were just the tip of the Serkety iceberg. It was the smell that truly lent her gas its mind-controlling properties. Vriska's ass blast was so foul, that it was downright sinister, like some kind of unfathomable creature in the far reaches of space. Jade's brain simply couldn't process how bad it smelled, and was forced to shut down completely for lack of a better reaction. It was in these vulnerable, fart-addled state that Vriska could take control. 

"You're going to become addicted to my farts" she commanded, as Jade nodded dizzily. "In fact, they'll make you incredibly horny whenever you smell them" 

Jade was still swaying dumbly side-to-side in the wake of Vriska's gassy onslaught, but eventually, she regained her sense. Or at least, she was now lucid enough to follow Vriska's instructions. 

Jade could still smell a bit of Vriska's farts in the air. An odor that powerful takes a while to dissipate, after all. That feeling phantom that her stink left behind wasn't enough though, as she plunged her nose willingly, forcefully, between Vriska's ass. 

"Please, I need more farts, I'm begging you" she said, the desperation in her voice making Vriska feel incredibly powerful.

"Of course, just wait another second...I guess I'm not surprised that you're so eager to sniff my farts. Barkkbeasts usually love sniffing each other's asses, don't they?"

Vriska's bloated stomach let out another gurgle, and with it, another rancid fart. Instead of melting Jade's brains again, she inhaled deeply. Vriska's command for arousal whenever she smelled Vriska's gas seemed to be working, as her pussy moistened from the scent. "Please, I need more! I want to get off!" 

"Lay down" Vriska said. Jade didn't hesitate for a moment, and laid down on the ground, arms neatly at her side. 

Instead of shoving Jade's face in her ass, she simply brought her ass to Jade, planting it right on top of her face, with her nose perfectly positioned to be right on her asshole. Jade was in heaven, just breathing in the natural smell of her ass and the scent of her fart that lingered around it in a halo of stink. 

But Vriska was a generous troll, and wasn't going to hold back on someone so desperate for relief. Plus, she needed some relief herself. Her stomach was still bloated with gas, and she had to get it out somehow. 

Vriska squeezed, and with a *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT* let out the last of the gas trapped in her stomach. Jade greedily inhaled it, not wanting to miss one microsecond of the stink that she now depended so much on. Vriska's farts were powerful and horrid before, but being so close to Vriska's ass made it all the more intense. Plus, Vriska's ass being pressed against Jade's face trapped the smell between them, meaning she'd get to experience that rancid gas for even longer!

Jade's mouth hung open, drooling, as her thoughts were completely obliterated by Vriska's gas once more. This time, however, it wasn't because of how disgusted she was, but by a wall of pleasure smashing into her like a tidal wave. Her mouth hung open, as she simply didn't have the brain power to keep it closed, and her pussy surged with pleasure. Jade was known for being a squirter, and Vriska's farts made her gush into her panties without making a single bit of contact with her cunt. 

Eventually, Jade would recover from the orgasmic brick-wall she had just rammed into. 

"Nice, I thought you'd never wake up" Vriska said, giving Jade the pleasure of waking up to Vriska's toothy grin and the lingering scent of fart. "I know your brain's probably still leaking out of your ears from my other farts, so while you'll still under my control, why don't you get me some more Grubloaf and we can see how far we can take this?"

Jade nodded dizzily, beginning to amble towards the kitchen to get Vriska her requested food.

"Wait. 8efore you go........how a8out a parting gift?" Vriska said. She grabbed Jade by the collar and pulled her to her chest. Their lips locked, as they exchanged a kiss that was just as wet and sloppy as one of Vriska's farts. 

Speaking of Vriska's farts, she let another one erupt during their make-out session. 

*BRrroOOoorrrRrrrrTttTttt*

The smell slowly drifted up towards Jade's nose. When it finally hit, it inflamed Jade's passions even further. The human girl clutched tightly around her fart-mistress as she deepened their kiss. 

"You know what? Maybe that gru8loaf can wait."


End file.
